


Back to New York

by Aki_Aiko



Series: Domestic [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine, still just friends, move to New York together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to New York

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write sex scenes often and feel very awkward about it, so I'm sure that uncomfortableness seeps into the story some. Thanks to Ella Greggs (ffn handle) for looking it over for me.
> 
> Takes place after A House is Not a Home

Kurt pulled back the drapes and let the sun stream in through the large window. He could hear grunting and pained noises as the guys struggled up the stairs. This move was a lot different than the one with Dave six years ago had been. He could finally go out and see the city like he always wanted to. He could hope here and dream. He didn't know what for or what of yet, but whatever he decided to do, this was the place to try.

If only he didn't feel so closed in out there. Even when the streets weren't clogged with people like they were during the day, he felt like the world was closing in on him. The panic attacks had become manageable, especially since he'd started taking meds, but sometimes it was just so overwhelming that he could barely get himself out of bed in the mornings. On days like those, the medication he took didn't help and he was left to ride it out on his own.

Thank God for Blaine. He'd been so patient the past year, never pushing for more than Kurt could give. He'd even encouraged Kurt's interest to return to the Big Apple, despite his family's less than enthusiastic response to the idea.

He felt a little guilty sometimes at how good he was treated. He'd tried once to pay Blaine back the only way he knew how but had been gently rebuffed and pushed away. The rejection hurt, but he knew that they were both scared of what would happen if things did get hot and heavy between the two of them. The first time they'd kissed, way back when Kurt was still too screwed in the head to think straight, he'd said Dave's name while Blaine's hands caressed him.

Kurt sighed and rested his head against the window. Just thinking about Dave still brought back so many memories, both good and bad, and he couldn't stop the ache that pulled at his heart. Even after everything, Dave Karofsky still had some small part of Kurt's love, tucked away where no one could see it, in a place he wouldn't let even his therapist know of.

It was a secret.

"Hey." Blaine lay a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and turn away from the window. "It's almost time for lunch. Want to go to the market with me?"

Kurt hesitated, wringing his hands together nervously. "Yeah," he finally said. "Just...let me get my coat."

He stuck close by Blaine as they walked through the aisles of the nearest supermarket. The lights were too bright and, though not an overly busy place, too many people were roaming around.

...and they were all looking at him.

"They're not," Blaine whispered to him when he tried to tell him.

Kurt tightened his grip on the basket he was holding and ducked his head. A woman stood by the dairy case, looking at him with her mouth hanging open. He could see her.

Blaine bumped their shoulders together. "You think we've got enough now?"

Kurt eyed Blaine's basket. "We haven't got everything yet."

"So...?"

He jumped as a little kid raced around the corner, shrieking his head off. "Let's go home. Please."

Once they were at the register, as they were putting their items on the belt, Blaine turned to him and said, "I found this great show choir downtown. I think I might audition. What do you think?"

"About what?" Kurt asked. The cashier was giving him an odd look, like she recognized him.

Blaine just smiled and took Kurt's hand to lead him out of the store.

When they got back, Burt was trying to haul a armchair up the stairs by himself. His face was red and sweaty from the exertion and he grunted each step up, one end balanced on his right shoulder.

"Oh, my god, what are you doing?" Kurt ran forward to help, leaning his negligible weight against the arm of the chair. "You're going to kill yourself," he huffed. "Where is Finn anyway?"

"Calling Carole," Burt said as they heaved the piece of furniture through the open front door. He stopped to wipe his brow with the handkerchief Kurt handed him before continuing. "She wanted to make sure we get to the right hotel and everything."

Kurt folded his arms. "I don't see why you want to go to a hotel. You could stay here."

"This is-"

They jumped out of the way as Blaine suddenly launched himself at the side of the armchair in an attempt to get the last bit through the door. It moved an inch forward.

"Honey," Kurt said with his judgmental face on. "Let Finn finish moving that."

Blaine straightened up with a pleased smile on his face. Kurt stared at him a moment, then remembered...

He used to call Blaine 'honey' back when they were teenagers, before-well, before.

"Okay, boys," Burt said, clapping Kurt on the back. "I'm gonna catch up on the game. Kurt, I know you don't want me or Finn in there with the food cooking and all."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back into the hallway to retrieve the bags. "No," he answered once inside. "There'd be nothing left to eat by lunch time if the two of you were in there."

He went into the kitchen and started to set things up. Finn came home not long after, as Kurt was chopping vegetables, and he hummed softly to himself while the men watched their sports game. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sorry." Blaine gave him a sheepish look. "Did you need any help in here?" he asked, coming to stand at Kurt's side.

Kurt's laugh was shrill, even to his own ears. He turned away from Blaine's worried frown. "Everything's fine. I'll bring the food out in a minute."

"Why, Kurt Hummel, you expect us to eat in the living room like animals?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Well, we can't eat on a kitchen table we don't have, Blaine." He gave the other man's shoulder a pat, pecked him quickly on the cheek, and pushed him towards the living room. "Go watch the game."

Turning away, he didn't notice Blaine stop and give him a fond smile before disappearing into the other room.

Finn cheered when Kurt brought out a tray and set it on a side table that was pushed against the wall. He got his hand slapped when he tried to pick up one of the vegetable wraps laid out in a neat row.

"What the hell, Kurt?"

"There's a reason God made TV trays, Finn."

"You don't even believe in God," Finn grumbled, but he sat down and waited patiently while Kurt set little trays up in front of his family and parceled out the food, handing each person a napkin. Once done, he sat on the floor and leaned against Blaine's feet while the others began to dig in, the game still playing in the background.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Burt suddenly asked, giving his son a stern look.

Kurt stared down at the empty dish in his hands. "Oh...I-I didn't realize..."

"Here." Blaine scooted closer to Burt's side and patted the space next to him. "You can share with me."

Kurt smiled and slid in next to him. They looked at each other, suddenly shy. When Kurt's hand bumped into Blaine's as he reached for one of the wraps, they both blushed and mumbled apologies.

Burt snorted and turned up the volume on the television set.

x

Kurt didn't think it would be this hard to say goodbye. He and his dad clung to each other at the door. Tears pricked behind Kurt's eyes and his throat was clogged with them.

Burt held him just as tightly, his larger arms nearly crushing Kurt in their embrace. When they finally pulled away, he had to clear his throat to speak. "You'll be okay here, Kurt."

"I'll take good care of him," Blaine promised from his spot by the door, where he was watching them. Finn had already gone on ahead and was probably waiting in the lobby.

Burt looked back at Kurt. It was hard, really hard, to let him go. After everything that had happened, all those years of grief, Burt just wasn't ready for this, even though he knew Kurt was being left in good hands. Carole had laughed about separation anxiety when he'd told her his fears, but even she looked ready to cry when sending them off at the door.

Kurt gave him a watery smile and didn't even complain when Burt ruffled his hair.

"Bye, kiddo," he said. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Bye, Dad." He watched his dad's slumped form as he retreated down the hall, then shut the door and promptly burst into tears.

Blaine hurried to him and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt sniffled into his shirt but managed to compose himself before he soaked it through with his tears. Water stains were never fashionable.

Neither of them had beds yet, so they camped out in the living room their first night. Kurt grumbled about sleeping on the floor but still laid out a blanket next to Blaine's, even when urged by his friend to sleep on the couch. He just sniffed and plopped down a pillow.

"Do you want to leave a light on?" Blaine asked before lying down himself.

Kurt fiddled with the top of his blanket nervously. "Do you mind?" He shuddered, then whispered, "I don't like the dark."

"No. No, it's fine, Kurt. Whatever you need."

Blaine dug a lamp out of one of the boxes marked 'living room' and left it on when he turned off the overhead light. Kurt had insisted on putting pink light bulbs in all of their light fixtures, so the room glowed softly.

Everything looked warm and inviting even at this late hour.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered to him when he slid into his blankets.

Blaine rolled over onto his side to better look at him, but Kurt's eyes were already drooping, and he didn't have the heart to wake him when they finally fell shut. Instead, he just looked, taking in the curve of Kurt's lips, the stubble along his jaw, the planes of his cheekbones. There had been a time when Blaine could have reached out and ran his hands along Kurt's face without worrying about the repercussions, knowing that Kurt wanted him as much as he wanted Kurt.

Now, he was afraid to touch him; one wrong move could break Kurt's fragile heart into pieces.

Sighing, Blaine rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. No matter how much he wished for that old affection, it was up to Kurt to make the first move.

x

The sizzling smell of bacon woke him up. He stumbled out of his cocoon of warm blankets and into the kitchen, where Kurt stood at the stove with his back to the door.

"Morning," Blaine mumbled, carding a hand through his unruly hair.

Kurt turned and smiled at him far too brightly for so early in the morning. "Good morning, Blaine. Your eyebrows are looking particularly triangular today."

Blaine's flew up to his forehead but stopped when he saw Kurt's teasing smile. Huffing, he mock-glared at Kurt and crossed his arms over his chest. Their early morning banter was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Kurt's eyes went wide as they darted to Blaine's.

"I'm sure it's just the guys, you know, your dad and Finn," Blaine said softy.

Kurt's body relaxed and a light blush colored his cheeks. "Right. Of course it is."

Blaine let the two guys in, and they followed him into the kitchen where Kurt was laying plates out along the counter.

"Eggs and bacon, again?" Finn asked, disappointment coloring his voice. "Can't we have, like, pancakes or waffles or something?"

Burt and Blaine tensed as Kurt's eyes wandered over to the stove he'd been cooking on, looking lost. Though it had been a year since he'd returned home, he still insisted on maintaining old habits left over from Karofsky's reign. Deviations from certain routines never ended well.

"No, no," Finn hurried to say when Kurt's chest hitched. "Eggs and bacon are great. I love eggs and bacon." He grabbed a piece of bacon out of the pan and bit into it with an exaggerated, "Mmmm."

Kurt gasped. "Finn Hudson! That is disgusting." As Finn looked on, confused, Kurt shoved a plate at him. "Use a plate like a civilized human being."

"Oh. Right."

The four of them sat in the living room once more, this time with the TV off. The beds were coming today, but it wasn't until Puck burst through the door with Maya in tow did anyone make an effort to get up off the floor and get to work.

"C'mon, man." Puck hooked an arm around Blaine's neck and pulled him towards the door. "You and me have got this covered."

"But-but-the movers," Blaine squawked.

"Sent 'em home. Those guys expect tips, dude."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine's going to get crushed by an armoire," he said to Burt.

"Naw, kid's tough," Burt said. "He'll be okay."

Maya came to give Kurt a quick hug and a critical once-over. "Hey. You look good."

He definitely looked a lot healthier than she'd seen him last. Kurt winced when he thought of how he must have looked back then. At least she hadn't seen the worst of it. No one had but Dave.

Kurt's heart twisted.

Burt's hand came to rest on the back of his neck. "You okay, kiddo?"

He plastered a smile onto his face. "I'm fine, Dad."

Burt didn't look very convinced by Kurt's lie. Instead of calling him out on it, though, he just gave his neck a quick squeeze and let go, leaving to join the others outside. Kurt let out a shallow sigh of relief.

The 'guys' all worked hard for the rest of the day moving the furniture in, while Kurt and Maya supervised and kept them well hydrated. Kurt had tried to get his dad to sit this one out but he'd insisted on helping.

Rachel called before the day was over and Finn disappeared after they'd talked on the phone for an hour. The big stuff had been moved by then, Kurt fussily putting the small tables in the right spots. In the end, boxes were piled in stacks across the living room, kitchen, and bedrooms.

After everyone left, it was just Blaine and Kurt, alone again.

Blaine sighed, hands on hips, while he surveyed the room. "It's still a lot of work to do."

Kurt stretched out his legs on the couch. "I'll start on it tomorrow. You need to leave for work pretty early, you should get some rest."

"Yeah." Blaine snorted. "Blaine Anderson, accountant extraordinaire. Bet you didn't see that coming."

He turned to grin at Kurt but he was already asleep, head propped up against the arm of the couch and his feet slipping off onto the floor.

His mouth was hung slightly open, tempting Blaine's already weak resolve. Blaine slowly lowered himself to his knees and hovered over Kurt's lips, mouth parted just enough to capture them in his own, if he'd only move forward even a half inch more. He wanted to. His whole body screamed at him to do it.

But he couldn't.

Instead, he flung himself backwards, careful to remain quiet, and climbed shakily to his feet, trying to calm the aching need between his legs.

It was getting cold in the apartment, so Blaine stripped the blanket off of Kurt's bed, threw it over him, and turned out the lights, making sure to leave one of the lamps on in case he woke up while it was still dark.

x

He heard rustling sometime in the night and looked at the clock beside his bed with bleary eyes.

3:30 am

He could get up, see what Kurt was doing, but he knew he'd just get a smile and a lie. So he turned onto his side with a sigh and forced himself back to sleep.

x

Blaine spent the day meeting new colleagues and a few of the people higher up than him. Only a handful knew he was gay and there wasn't a reason to bring it up. Not that it was really any of their business, anyway.

It was a relief to get home. Even though he hadn't spent a whole day at the office like he would soon, he felt exhausted. Meeting all those new faces, riding the subway, all that moving he and Kurt had just done. He groaned at the door. Kurt would be busy in there putting things away and he'd want Blaine to help. Blaine should help. But he really, really just wanted to flop on the couch like a boneless fish and take a nap.

Sighing, he fished the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Would it be terrible of him he tried to sneak past Kurt unnoticed? Finn would say no. Burt would just give him 'the look'. Heaving a last, dramatic sigh, Blaine stepped inside...and froze at the music coming from one of the bedrooms.

At first, he thought he was the radio or maybe one of Kurt's many Broadway recordings. It took a minute, but then he realized it was neither. That was Kurt's voice drifting through the apartment, not so strong or as high as it used to be, but unmistakably his.

Blaine closed his eyes, still standing at the threshold of their apartment. God, he'd missed that voice. Though he'd heard it off and on this past year, it had never rang out so clearly as now.

The sounded rooted Blaine's feet to the floor, tears stinging his eyes. Kurt was like a siren, luring him to treacherous waters, drowning him with love and sorrow. He couldn't help himself.

Blaine dropped his briefcase, not caring where it landed, and slowly followed the singing to Kurt's room. He stood at the door and watched Kurt hang up curtains as he sang, the light from the window backlighting his body, making him an elegant shadow in the bright light surrounding him.

Blaine could see, just faintly, how the sweater Kurt wore hung off one shoulder, exposing a strip of skin, making Blaine's throat catch. He didn't even realize he was moving around the bed until he lay on hand on Kurt's unexposed shoulder, pressing his lips gently against the other in a soft kiss.

Kurt stiffened at the touch, the song dying in his throat, but he didn't turn around. Blaine moved his head back just enough that his breath played over Kurt's shoulder hot and feather light.

"Kurt," he murmured softly, questioning.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, fighting against both the urge to flee and the intense need building inside him with each soft caress of Blaine's mouth. He suddenly went limp, giving himself over to hormones which seemed determined to turn him into a live wire of wantonness at a few simple touches. The fear was still there, but it was buried deep and clouded over by desire.

As he fell backwards, boneless, Blaine's arms circled his waist, and he buried his head in Kurt's neck, mouthing at the skin more roughly, his tongue lapping at his jawline before sliding back down the long slope of shoulder. Kurt turned in his arms and reached for him hungrily, attacking his lips with fervor.

Blaine pulled back, pressing a finger against the other's lips, letting it linger there while they both panted with desire. Kurt pushed him backwards, straddling his thighs when he landed on the bed, and then they were tangled together, hands roaming, legs entwining.

Blaine rolled them until he was leaning over Kurt, giving his lips quick pecks while he let a hand roam over Kurt's torso, across his stomach (where the muscles there twitched underneath him), and to the bulge of Kurt's tight jeans. He stopped then and looked at Kurt, waiting, but Kurt's hips bucked and he reached down to press a hand over Blaine's for added pressure as he moved.

A little out of his mind with the feel of Kurt, the smell of arousal coming in waves off him, Blaine moved a leg over Kurt's so that he could rock slightly against Kurt's thigh. He groaned and panted, their combined, rising temperature causing sweat to drip off his brow and onto the body beneath him, making them both slick and overheated, their clothes sticking to their bodies. Blaine could taste the sweat of Kurt's skin, the salty tang of it lingering on his tongue.

His hand slipped out of Kurt's grip, the loss of extra contact between his legs making Kurt groan, and he fumbled at the buttons on those damned tight jeans Kurt insisted on wearing. When he finally got the button undone, he pulled the zipper done and wrapped a hand around Kurt, only a thin layer of fabric stopping him from feeling his flesh fully in the palm of his hand.

Kurt froze as the room seemed to shift around him, the outline of Blaine's body falling into shadow, expanding, widening into someone larger.

_Dave!_

Kurt's eyes flickered over the body above him, searching for the truth behind what his eyes were showing him.

He surged forward to pull Blaine close-it _was_ Blaine, it _was_ -and pressed his hands against the other's face, stroking a thumb across his cheekbone and chanting his name like a prayer.

His heart beating fast with equal parts fear and excitement, Kurt kissed him hard, hips moving in time with the strokes of Blaine's hand, little gasps escaping him.

Blaine paused his own movement against Kurt's thigh with a groan so that he could watch the needy expressions flicker and burn across his partner's face. Kurt was close, so close, and when he finally came, limbs seizing, it was with a strangled cry, his eyes flying shut, mouth stretching into a silent 'o', while he clutched at Blaine's shoulder.

Finally, he fell back limply and opened his eyes. His chest was still heaving as he let go of Blaine, who shifted uncomfortably, still unbearably hard. He didn't want to push, though. Just because Kurt hadn't freaked out yet, didn't mean he wouldn't now.

"Did you?" Kurt asked breathlessly, glancing downwards.

Blaine hesitated. Whatever decision his lust-addled brain would have made was taken out of his hands when Kurt moved the leg he straddled up, brushing against his still-clothed erection. He groaned, grinding down before he could stop himself.

Kurt murmured encouragement into his ear as he moved, grunting and gasping, and when his orgasm hit with white hot pleasure, Kurt's arms were firm around his back and his lips ghosting across his own.

He lay there panting for a moment until he finally pulled away, collapsing onto his side. The two of them stared at each other, small smiles of contentment and love on their faces. Blaine fell asleep with his head cradled against Kurt's chest, while Kurt played with the curls of Blaine's hair, running his fingers through the dark locks and fingering the rough texture between his thumb and index finger.

That had been...wow. Good. Better than he'd imagined. And, God, how he'd imagined.

That moment where he'd been uncertain if Blaine was really there terrified him. The one thing that had gotten him through what Dave had done, when he'd starting going beyond desperate kisses, was to pretend it was Blaine holding him, Blaine touching him-Blaine panting into his ear while they rocked together on cold, patterned tiles.

It frightened him. What if it wasn't really Blaine he was touching now? The feeling of uncertainty was powerful, almost paralyzing.

He could still be stuck in darkness and be too crazy to know it.

Kurt's breath caught and tears welled up in his eyes, even as he blinked hard in a vain attempt to stop them from falling. Blaine murmured beside him and shifted restlessly.

No, Kurt decided. He wasn't crazy. Not anymore. Blaine was here. He was here. And Dave was...

He quickly turned them so that they lay side by side, and he could pull Blaine flush against him to bury his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"What's wrong?" Blaine mumbled in that worried tone Kurt hated so much.

"Nothing," Kurt mumbled back. "It's nothing."

He pressed a hand against Blaine's chest so that he could feel the steady thump of his heart. It was comforting and grounded him in the here and now. He wasn't crazy.

He wasn't.


End file.
